Sorry, I couldn't help myself
by Tears of a dying wolf
Summary: Oneshot. Never make fun of a shark.


Sorry, I couldn't help myself

Tears: Hope you like this oneshot. R&R!

I have enlisted the help of Naruto for the Disclaimer.

Naruto: Tears does not own me or my show. Which makes me sad because if she did I would be having sex with Sasuke every night.

* * *

Ah, it was just another wonderful day. The sun was shining, the birds were chirping, and the ninja were fighting...wait WTF NINJA! Kakashi was fighting Itachi and Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke, who looked like he really wanted to be fighting his brother, were fighting Kisame. Rea just kind of sat there and watched the characters from her favorite anime duke it out. Suddenly an odd urge overtook her. She walked up to Kisame, who just turned around to look at the new comer. At first he thought it might be another ninja come to help team 7, but then he saw a young teenage girl in what appeared to be PJs. " Who the hell are you?" he asked. Rea opened her mouth to answer but Naruto cut her off. " Why are you walking around in the woods in your PJs?" " And why the hell am I on your shirt?" Sasuke asked. And once again Rea was cut off. " Where did you get that shirt? I want one!" Sakura practically screamed. Rea was tired of everyone being rude so she just walked up to Kisame like she had originally intended. 

"(shark mouth with index finger and thumb)  
Baby shark, Doh-doh, doh, doh, doh, doh  
Baby shark, Doh-doh, doh, doh, doh, doh  
Baby shark, Doh-doh, doh, doh, doh, doh  
Baby shark

(shark mouth with hands connected at wrist )  
Momma shark, Doh-doh, doh, doh, doh, doh  
Momma shark, Doh-doh, doh, doh, doh, doh  
Momma shark, Doh-doh, doh, doh, doh, doh  
Momma shark

(shark mouth with forearms connected at elbows )  
Daddy shark, Doh-doh, doh, doh, doh, doh  
Daddy shark, Doh-doh, doh, doh, doh, doh  
Daddy shark, Doh-doh, doh, doh, doh, doh  
Daddy shark

(same as Daddy, but with fists instead of fingers to look like no teeth)  
Grandpa shark, Doh-doh, doh, doh, doh, doh  
Grandpa shark, Doh-doh, doh, doh, doh, doh  
Grandpa shark, Doh-doh, doh, doh, doh, doh  
Grandpa shark

(swimming crawl motion with arms)  
Going swimming, Doh-doh, doh, doh, doh, doh  
Going swimming, Doh-doh, doh, doh, doh, doh  
Going swimming, Doh-doh, doh, doh, doh, doh  
Going swimming

Shark attack, Doh-doh, doh, doh, doh, doh  
Shark attack, Doh-doh, doh, doh, doh, doh  
Shark attack, Doh-doh, doh, doh, doh, doh  
Shark attack

(hide one arm behind back)  
Lost an arm, Doh-doh, doh, doh, doh, doh  
Lost an arm, Doh-doh, doh, doh, doh, doh  
Lost an arm, Doh-doh, doh, doh, doh, doh  
Lost an arm

(swimming crawl motion with one arm)  
Swimming in circles, Doh-doh, doh, doh, doh, doh  
Swimming in circles, Doh-doh, doh, doh, doh, doh  
Swimming in circles, Doh-doh, doh, doh, doh, doh  
Swimming in circles

Shark attack , Doh-doh, doh, doh, doh, doh  
Shark attack , Doh-doh, doh, doh, doh, doh  
Shark attack , Doh-doh, doh, doh, doh, doh  
Shark attack

(hop on one leg to beat)  
Lost a leg, Doh-doh, doh, doh, doh, doh  
Lost a leg, Doh-doh, doh, doh, doh, doh  
Lost a leg, Doh-doh, doh, doh, doh, doh  
Lost a leg

Now I'm drowning, Doh-doh, doh, doh, doh, doh  
Now I'm drowning, Doh-doh, doh, doh, doh, doh  
Now I'm drowning, Doh-doh, doh, doh, doh, doh  
Now I'm drowning

(cross hands and make pushing on your chest CPR motions)  
CPR, Doh-doh, doh, doh, doh, doh  
CPR, Doh-doh, doh, doh, doh, doh  
CPR, Doh-doh, doh, doh, doh, doh  
CPR

(point to your wrist as if there is a watch on it)  
It's too late, Doh-doh, doh, doh, doh, doh  
It's too late,Doh-doh, doh, doh, doh, doh  
It's too late, Doh-doh, doh, doh, doh, doh  
It's too late

That's the end, Doh-doh, doh, doh, doh, doh  
That's the end, Doh-doh, doh, doh, doh, doh  
That's the end, Doh-doh, doh, doh, doh, doh  
That's the end"

Everyone just stared. Even Itachi and Kakashi had stopped their fight to watch. Kisame bent down to grab his sword that had fallen to the ground from his shock. In the few seconds that it had taken him to pick it up, Rea had started running(having guessed what was about to happen). "Come back here!" he yelled chasing after her. " Ahh, I'm sorry, I couldn't help myself!" Rea yelled over her shoulder. And it only took that split second that she had glanced over her shoulder for Rea to trip over a protruding root. Kisame closed the distance between them before she even had time to stand up. Kisame raised his sword and brought it down in one swift movement...BEEP BEEP BEEP. " HOLY FREAK'N CRAP, that is the last time I eat pocky before I go to bed again!"

* * *

Hope you liked it. I really couldn't help myself, as the title suggests. Reviews are known to feed plot bunnies. So please push that little purple button so my plot bunnies won't die.Tears 


End file.
